Sea MIA
by Yolonda
Summary: Poseidon has two secrets, that he hasn't told Zeus about. Has Pothena at the end, but for people who aren't fans of the pairing, theres a warning thing so you can skip over it and continue reading the story.
1. WHERE IS HE?

Sea Missing In Action

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TLH or TSN

Zeus's POV

I was getting inpatient. This meeting was important! How was he not here? Then again, Poseidon was often late for meetings. Not that he wanted to make everyone wait for him, he just helped a lot of the minor gods on his way to the throne room. I would never admit this, but I admire my brother for helping people with even there smallest problems. He was just that kind of person. If I ever try to help people, they would just look at me and ask me if I was ok. Anyway, Poseidon was never more than 10 minutes late, but now, 20 minutes had gone by, and Poseidon still wasn't here. Athena was sick with worry, which was odd since she was Poseidon's rival. Aphrodite didn't look worried, but she probably didn't realize what was happening. Ares looked bored. Artemis was sharpening her arrows. Hera and Hestia were bickering over weather or not it was a good idea to throw Hephaestus off of Mount Olympus. Everyone else was asleep. When would Poseidon get here? My phone beeped. I figured it was an email for 20% off Ambrosia-on-a-stick as seen on Hephaestus TV. I sighed. Checking emails would be better than waiting for Poseidon to show up. I took out my phone. It wasn't an email, it was a text. From Poseidon. "Help! Titan Back! He's trying to kill dn! Fm9d djn!". I figured that his phone was probably taken away from him as he was trying to say something important. Then I got another text. You could tell it wasn't from Poseidon. "You will never see Titan-boy* alive again. And if you thought Kronos was powerful, you haven't seen anything yet. I could kill Poseidon very easily if I wanted to". That. Was. BAD. I read the texts aloud to the council. Apollo muttered something about pancakes. Artemis cuffed him in the ear and he shouted "Flapjacks!". Athena stifled a laugh. I read the texts again. Apollo looked scared. He liked Poseidon. Athena looked like she might have realized who had kidnapped Poseidon, and she was obviously terrified. Not much could kill a god, but only two people where more powerful than Kronos. And obviously, he had gotten more powerful, if he could kill Poseidon easily. Athena nearly screamed "He have to save Poseidon!". Then Apollo said " How are we going to save Poseidon, if we don't know where he is?". Hephaestus looked thoughtful. Then he asked to borrow my phone. I gave it over. In about two seconds, he tracked down where Poseidon was. "Mount Tam, California". That was REALLY BAD! The titans must have him! But who could kill him? Then there was another issue. Whoever his captor was, he had called Poseidon "Titan-boy". They had to find out why. It could mean nothing, or everything. (A/N I realize this is starting to sound like Shakespeare). "Athena, do you have any idea what in Hades "Titan-boy" refers to? Or who his captor is?" I asked my daughter. Athena looked up from her research she was doing on her laptop. She hesitated slightly before saying "I have no idea what "Titan-boy" refers to." She paused, then said "But I have a few theories about who his captor is. It could be a giant, but I think there still being re-born, and if they are alive again, there still weak. So that's not an option. Kronos was defeated last summer, and he has definitely not reformed. Plus, the person said he was more powerful than Kronos. There's only two people like that. Gaia, for one, but that's unlikely, as she is still waking up. The only other person is…".

Then the Author spoke up, cutting Athena off. "And I'm gonna end the chapter right here, and let the readers guess who it is!"*

*Titan-boy has something to do with the end of the story. I meant to put it there, and it also has a double meaning. Anybody who can guess it gets recognition in the next chapter! The same thing for whoever can guess who Poseidon's captor is!


	2. I didn't see that coming

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, TLH, or TSN, but I do know Rick Riordan's email address! It's at the end of this chapter.

Zeus's POV

I glared at the author. The author grinned.

I was about to say something rude when Hera coughed and said "Athena! What were you about to say?"

Athena looked up. "I was about to say that it can't be Gaia, since she's still waking up, the only person who could have kidnapped Poseidon would be Uranus.". Hades gasped. Everyone else looked terrified. No one else would admit it either, but they all thought Poseidon was pretty much one of the kinder Olympians. I didn't want to think what Uranus might do to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a broken arm or leg, or a broken anything really.

I noticed Athena and Apollo looking at each other knowingly. What did they know that I didn't? I didn't have a chance to find out then because Percy and Annabeth came flying through the doors. They looked really worried. "My dad was kidnapped!" Percy shouted.

I rolled my eyes and said "We know that! We also know where he is and who his captor is! He's at Mount Othrys, and Uranus kidnapped him, were sending our best to find him, so of course me, Hades, Athena, Ares, Apollo in case he's hurt, and Artemis and her hunters!"

Percy looked rather annoyed. "You don't understand! He could very possibly be hurt or worse," This kid was getting on my nerves. Didn't he think we knew that? "and Chiron told me to come here, because we know something about Poseidon that you don't!". I'm pretty sure I know all there is to know about my brother. I even know his fears! Apollo and Athena glanced at each other again. Hades looked like he knew what these demi-gods were talking about. Then Percy said something that changed my opinion about what I know and don't know about my brother.

"Poseidon is blind". I did NOT see that coming.

"It's true. He's been blind since he was born. His vision returned for a little while, but then, after a training accident…" Athena voice wavered a little. "He's blind for the rest of his life". Wow. Did Athena actually CARE about what happened to Poseidon? It sure seemed like it. Maybe... no, there's got to be another reason.

"If he's blind, I would have noticed. He will sometimes read the announcements aloud to the council, and he reads perfectly. He doesn't seem to have any difficulty." Athena and Apollo looked at each other. Again.

"Whenever you give out papers or whatever to the council, you give them to me to pass out. I always make sure there's a copy in Braille for Poseidon." Athena said, looking a little guilty.

I asked why in Hades she would help out her rival. "I caused the accident that made him go blind". Percy looked like he wanted to murder Athena. "Poseidon says he doesn't blame me for what happened, but it's kind of hard for me not to blame myself for what happened to him…we were both training, and Apollo was on the sidelines muttering something about pancakes, I didn't know that the statues in the arena were a little… well, they were about to fall over. When I threw my spear, Poseidon dodged it… it hit the statue behind him… luckily, he has at least some common sense and he jumped out of the way. Then it kind of started a chain reaction, and Poseidon didn't notice it until it was to late..." I was confused, and it must have shown on my face, because Athena clarified it for me. "The ceiling started to cave in. and we all know that marble is heavy… Lets just say, when Apollo was looking at an unconscious Poseidon, he told me that he would be blind for the rest of his life. When Poseidon woke up, he told me that he was blind since he was born, so it really didn't matter to him, since he was only able to see for a year…" I was absolutely shocked by this news. I looked at Hades, who didn't look at all shocked.

"Hades are you not even surprised by this?"

Hades looked up "I was there". He didn't need to say anymore. I looked at Percy. Something tells me he never knew the extent of what happened to his father to make him go blind, or that he was only able to see for a year. It almost made you take pity on the young demigod and his father. Almost.

"Am I the only person who didn't know that Poseidon was blind for his entire life?" I asked the council. They all nodded. "So you're saying that he just forgot to tell me?"

"No, he just didn't want to tell you. You can get a little…any way, you don't take it so well when a god is handicapped or had a disability" Athena said. "So we just kept it a secret from you". I admit, that was good logic, but how did they keep it a secret for so long? And when did Poseidon ever plan to tell me that he was blind?

"Lord Zeus, I know you're getting over the fact that Poseidon is blind, but the reason I told you is because that seriously puts his life at risk with a titan like Uranus, and we should seriously go save him now!" I just kind of nodded and got up.

**This is the end of the chapter! And I just found out that Rick Riordan doesn't get the fan mail sent to him in emails, so you have to write him a letter**. **Books for Children 114 Fifth Avenue New York, NY 10011 This is the ONLY ****address**** through which Rick accepts fan mail. If you try to send mail to any other ****address****, it will not reach Rick Riordan! ****I bet you didn't expect Poseidon to be blind! But it's part of the story, you'll see towards the end why I had to put that in. ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS WITH MY BEST FRIEND PERCYSGURL101 AND USED TO MAKE S'MORES OVER A CAMPFIRE! And Percysgurl101 guessed the titan correctly. And what Titan-boy refers to. Anyway, I'm not going to say what Titan-boy refers to! You just have to guess through reviews or PM's! **


	3. WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TLH or TSN *makes sad face*, but I do have Rick Riordan as one of my online contacts! This reminds me… time to start pestering him with questions! : ) Anyway, I now present to you Chapter 3!

Poseidon's POV

I hate being blind! First of all, I don't know who kidnapped me, or if there's anything here I can use as a weapon, secondly, HOW IN HADES AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE? I don't even know where I am! Well, I sort of do, and I can tell my captor is a powerful male titan, so that rules out Gaia, and Kronos was defeated last summer, so there's no way it can be him… that only leaves…

Uranus! Why must this happen to me? Why pick on the blind person? Athena must be beating herself up over this…I've told her that it's not her fault, but I can tell that she still feels guilty, it happened over 15 years ago, and she still helps me in every way she can. I also hate being blind because I can't see what she looks like… I remember seeing her for the first time, and I thought she was the most beautiful goddess ever, but I never told her, I still feel a little sad about that.

Enough being lovesick over Athena! I need to find a way OUT OF HERE! Lets see… I can hear some guy moaning in pain and it seems like were high up in the air… I know that my captor is Uranus… and I know where close to the sea, I can feel it, and close to a city, because of the pollution in the water, and I can also tell there's a legion camp near here, and monsters to, I was nearly bitten by a dragon, I hit my head on a really hard apple, so it must be the garden of Hespirades or something… (A/N, I know I spelled that wrong, but I can't find the correct spelling anywhere!) Where is the garden of hespirades near? Mount Tam, right? I'm not sure, since I've only seen a map on a few occasions, but I know it's in California… and right at the base of Mount Othrys! THAT'S WHERE I AM? HOW DID I GET HERE? Uh oh, I can hear someone coming… I can't let him know that I know where I am!

"Well, Titan-boy lives! I must say, I expected you to die! This complicates things, but no matter!" I heard Uranus take out something. I could tell it was big and made of metal. The next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my side, and then I don't feel anything.

Zeus's POV

I realized that we couldn't just zap ourselves to Mount Othrys; Uranus would be expecting us, so we just had to get there the old fashioned way. The bus, then the airport, then a taxi to the golden gate bridge, we cross the bridge, then get a boat to get to mount Tam, as the mortals call it, then we can zap ourselves up! The only problem was, we barely survived a fight with Kronos, the only reason we won was because of the demigods and Poseidon, and now Poseidon was kidnapped, and we need to fight a much bigger, more powerful enemy, or let Athena and Hades in and bring Poseidon out. Hades has the helm of darkness, and Athena can turn invisible with a special helmet. (A/N, I know, that's most likely NOT in Greek mythology, but she gave Annabeth a hat that makes her invisible, we can only assume it was modeled off of something Athena has) And Athena is very smart, and in a pinch, Hades can open up the earth and make it swallow Uranus up. It seemed like a fool proof plan. It stopped being a fool proof plan at the bus stop. Ares thought some guy was looking at him funny.

"Hey, who you lookin'at?"

"What? What makes you think I was looking at you? I could have been looking at the haberdashery!" (A/N, a haberdashery is a store for men's accessories like buttons and stuff, you'll know what it is if you ever saw that episode of iCarly)

"Only sissies look at those kinds of stores! And what are you, some kind of wise guy?" Of course, Athena took offense to this.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with being wise? It's what founded this country, you know!" I think you know who said that.

Ares responded with "I don't care about this country! I only care about Greece!" Of course, now there were rumors being whispered about Ares being a terrorist, (A/N, sorry if that offended anyone, it's what he said about not caring about America, not what he said about Greece, and I know Ares might never say that in the books) and a dumb one at that, so the bus driver wouldn't let us on, because he was afraid Ares had a bomb or something.

"Why would I bring a BOMB? Bombs are weak! I would bring nuclear explosives on that bus!" Poor, poor dumb Ares. His yelling attracted a crowd. Police were pulling up and trying to arrest him. I sighed, and zapped us to the airport. Athena was yelling at Ares.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T JUST START YELLING AT SOME RANDOM GUY AND MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU'RE A STUPID TERRORIST!"

"THAT GUY WAS ANNOYING ME!"

"WHO CARES! YOU DON'T DO THAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Why must they get in a fight every 10 minutes? I let them continue arguing. I knew getting in there way would get me on both war-spawns bad side. I didn't want that. After another hour of there shouting, I screamed at them "WHY? WE NEED TO GET TO MOUNT TAM TO SAVE POSEIDON AND YOU TO ARE ARGUING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" The flight attendant looked at us strangely. Athena made up a cover story. "Our parents were obsessed with Greek Mythology and named us after the Greek gods. That's Zeus, Hades, Demeter, and Hera Colley, That's Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Hermes Skyler, and Aphrodite McGowan, and I'm Athena McGowan. My… uncle, Poseidon Colley, was kidnapped, and the police can't do anything about it, so where going to go find him." Wow, that was almost the truth! Our parents were obsessed with Greek Mythology! Luckily, we didn't look to weird, since we made ourselves look 16 after the bus incident. I made myself look 21, so that it didn't look suspicious. I was about to go to sleep, the plane ride would take 16 hours, when I got a vision of my brother, in his teenage form for some reason, chained to a wall in some kind of cell. I'm just going to say it like it is, Poseidon looked like death. No offense to Hades. Anyway, Poseidon was pale, he had scratches and bruises, and his arm was bent in a way it wasn't supposed to be bent in. My dream self winced, that must have hurt. He had what looked like claw marks on his face, and he looked like he had lost a lot of blood, ichors, whatever, he lost a lot of it. He looked unconscious, but I couldn't tell, the lighting was dim, which told me he was in a cave of some sort, or he was in the back of the "fortress" the titans rebuilt. Poseidon suddenly moved his broken arm, so I knew he was awake, alive. The chains definitely weren't helping his arm, and Poseidon knew that. Poseidon stared at the chains, I don't know how he knew where the chains were, and his eyes seemed to glow, just for a second, but I figured I must have imagined it, because nothing happened. Poseidon looked up, and at first I thought he saw me, but then he looked around and muttered something. I don't know what he said, but it certainly wasn't Greek, or Latin, or really any language I recognized. I tried to remember what he said, but I couldn't. Uranus walked in. Poseidon froze.

"Titan-boy lives! I must say, I expected you to die! This complicates things, but no matter!" Uranus took out a blunt metal object. I really couldn't see what it was. Two seconds later, Poseidon was bleeding, unconscious, on the floor. You could tell he wasn't dead, but it was still a little painful to watch. (A/N I would just like to say I have never written anything violent before, so I'm not sure if this was too much or to little. I'm flying blind over here, no pun intended)


	4. iwanttogetoutofheridis

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, or TSN (The son of Neptune), but I do (sort of) know Rick Riordan and Daniel Radcliffe! Go Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Athena's POV

You know how gods aren't supposed to get dreams? For some reason, they do, on occasion. Today was on of those occasions.

I was on mount Othrys, in some sort of cell, and Poseidon was chained up. Luckily, Uranus (A/N, I don't know how to spell that, bear with me!) didn't make him hold up the sky like Atlas did with Artemis. Poseidon didn't look to good. He was shivering a lot, and even my dream self could tell he probably had hypothermia. I'm going to need to tell Apollo about that. He had claw marks on his face like he had been attacked. His arm was obviously broken, but Poseidon didn't seem to notice.

Poseidon looked a lot like Percy for some reason… WHY WAS HE IN HIS TEENAGE FORM? I need to ask him after we save his butt. Was Poseidon sleeping? No, he was trying to do something… maybe building up his energy? That's worth looking in to. Poseidon opened his eyes, and just for a second, they were gold, and they looked a lot like a titan's eyes would.

He looked at the chains, kind of, and his eyes glowed for a second. Nothing happened. He tried again, nothing happened. Then I heard footsteps; Poseidon did too, but tried not to show it. He muttered something in some ancient language you could tell was much older than Greek and I somehow understood it.

"_I don't care what you say; I'm getting out of here alive!" Poseidon said confidently._

"_I don't believe you. Your family isn't here to save you! You do not stand a chance against me in a fight, and you can't even escape this cell, and what's more, you're blind!"_

"_Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight you! And we shall see whether or not my family gets here. If they do, that's great, if they don't it doesn't matter. I can still beat you!" Poseidon said. _

Poseidon sounded angry. Uranus laughed at him. I knew why Poseidon said he could defeat Uranus in a fight, and believe me, he can. I've seen what he can do when he's angry.

"_You cannot beat me! I am a titan, and I'm much more powerful than Kronos ever was! Face it, Titan-boy; your inherited abilities will not save you! So what if you can control things I can control or things Zeus can control! I am much more powerful than your little earthquakes or petty lightning!" _

Poseidon looked like he wanted to say something, but then he decided not to. Good choice, if Uranus found out the extent of what Poseidon could do… It wouldn't be pleasant. And yes, Poseidon can control lightning. If he told Zeus that, Zeus would kill him, so that's why no one else knows but me. I found out when I visited his palace when it was under attack, no one else saw it when he was fighting Oceanus. I'm not even sure if Oceanus understands what happened. However, I've seen him do much, much more than control lightning, or even summon an undead warrior or fifty, and trust me, I've been scared to fight him ever since. Poseidon saw me after he defeated Oceanus, and told me he only reserved that power for fighting titans. I still don't want to get him angry, any way, back to the dream.

Uranus took out a… scythe? What was he doing with a scythe? More importantly, what was he doing with KRONOS'S scythe? I couldn't really see what happened next, since my dream self closed her eyes, but when she opened them, Poseidon was unconscious and bleeding. I noticed a little bit of purple mixed in with the gold ichors, and his eyes still had a trace of gold. That was a little weird, gods have gold blood. (A/N, I couldn't decide what color to make his blood after the gold eyes incident, so I just did purple since my blood is purple and red with gold specks in it, no joke! If any of you want another color, tell me, and I'll change it!) My dream ended, and I decided to look up what language they were speaking on my laptop.

After a bit of searching, I found what I was looking for. The language they were speaking was… not supposed to be a spoken language. Runes. Isn't that what Titans used back then? (A/N, I found this on some website about Minecraft or something) I understood it because about a millennia ago, I studied the language. I was the only one who studied it. How did Poseidon know it? He never told me about knowing the language of the Titans.

Just then Zeus woke up.

Zeus's POV

After I woke up, I saw an alarmed Athena on her laptop. I decided not to interfere. Ten minutes later, she looked up at me, and I decided to ask my question.

"Did you get the same dream I had?" I asked her.

She nodded and said "Did you hear the language they were speaking?" I told I had. I also told her I had know idea what it meant. She showed me her laptop.

"Runes? The titan language? How did he know how to speak the language of the Titans?"

"I don't know father, but I know what they said because I studied it about a millennia ago. I thought it would be useful." Smart daughter, I have there.

"What were they saying?" I asked.

She said "Trust me, you would kill Poseidon if I told you what they said". I was getting a little anxious.

"Just tell me what they said!" I told her.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay, and remember, I'm quoting this, I don't know what they meant. Poseidon said _"I don't care what you say; I'm getting out of here alive",_ Uranus said_ "I don't believe you. Your family isn't here to save you! You do not stand a chance against me in a fight, and you can't even escape this cell, and what's more, you're blind!"_

Poseidon said_" Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight you! And we shall see whether or not my family gets here. If they do, that's great, if they don't it doesn't matter. I can still beat you!'"_ Athena's voice wavered. I gestured for her to move on.

"Uranus said_ "You cannot beat me! I am a titan, and I'm much more powerful than Kronos ever was! Face it, Titan-boy; your inherited abilities will not save you! So what if you can control things I can control or things Zeus can control! I am much more powerful than your little earthquakes or petty lightning!" _Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?"

I could understand why she didn't want to tell me. I wanted to kill Poseidon. How dare he not tell me he can control lightning? I heard a small voice in the back of my head named Bob shouting "THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?" Bob was about to say more. I was getting annoyed with him. I squashed Bob. Looking back, I probably shouldn't have squashed him, since Bob was my common sense. I miss Bob, but know, his brother, Steve, is my common sense.

Great, now Steve was shouting "THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF THAT? WHAT ABOUT THE "INHERITED ABILITES" PART OF THAT! YOU INHERIT THINGS FROM YOUR" I squashed Steve.

Athena's voice brought me back to reality. "Any idea what his inherited abilities are, father?"

Since I wasn't listening, I said something real intelligent like "Gahhhh... uh... huh? What did you say?"

Athena rolled he eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "he's just like his that nephew of his". I took offense to that, but didn't say anything. Artemis was talking to Athena about what "inherited abilities" might mean. I'll admit, some of there ideas sounded ridicules. How could Poseidon know how to control time or bend the earth? If anybody knew how to do that, it should be me!

Great, now Charlie, the empathy part of my brain, was saying "Conceited much?" I hate Charlie. I squashed him. Empathy wasn't a big loss to me, I don't really use that part of my brain much.

(A/N I love this part! It reminds me of that episode of the fairly odd parents where Cosmo said "Anger, stop fighting Love!" or something like that, and Timmy's emotions were all over the place, and in the end, Cosmo forgot to give him back his common sense!)

Since my common sense had recovered, I remembered to ask Athena what she thought the weapon was that Uranus was using.

"You didn't see it? It was a scythe, Kronos's scythe. The weird thing is, a god's blood is supposed to be gold. His had traces of purple in it."

Apollo woke up from his dream about pancakes and said "A god's blood isn't supposed to purple. Maybe he was sick…" Apollo took out his laptop and started researching.

"Hey, Athena, did his eyes look gold to you?" Apollo asked. Athena nodded. Apollo typed something. "And you said his blood was purple. Was it completely purple, or was it like mixed in with gold blood?"

"Mixed in with gold blood" Athena answered. Apollo typed some more.

"Did it look like he was trying to accomplish something?" Apollo asked. Athena looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Did it look like he was trying to accomplish anything besides getting out of there?" Apollo added.

Athena nodded. "Yeah. It looked like he was trying to build up his energy. Then he looked at the chains and his eyes glowed". Apollo typed some more, than said "It sounds like he was using magic. If my guess is correct, he has iwanttogetoutofhereidis" I was as confused as everyone else. (A/N I made up iwanttogetoutofhereidis, but it sounds funny!)

"Iwanttogetoutofhereidis happens when a god is kidnapped by a titan. Artemis had it a few years ago when she was kidnapped by Atlas. Luckily, iwanttogetoutofhereidis is cured when the god or goddess in question escapes or is rescued. By the looks of it, Poseidon has a severe case. Iwanttogetoutofhereidis is sort of like hysteria, except it can cause the god or goddess to do something really stupid, like attack the titan who kidnapped him or her, or try to break out of there prison and jump off a cliff or something equally stupid" Apollo explained.

The passengers looked at us strangely, like they have for the past fifteen hours. Athena looked at them and said "Were writing a book about the Greek gods. If we say something crazy, just ignore us, since this book is fiction and full of crazy things".

Nice job, Athena. I wondered what Poseidon might do if he was released from those chains with a severe case of iwanttogetoutofhereidis. I didn't really want to think about it.

**This chapter is over! And it's the longest one I've ever written! YAY ME! Any way, here is the list so far of people who won my contest:**

**Percysgurl101**

**TheMuseNamedPancake**

**My sister, Lenore, came close, so I'll put her down**

**MythGeek**

**And MythGeek, your right, It sure isn't grandfather/grandson bonding time. That would be weird. : ) **

**To answer your questions, **

**TheMuseNamedPancake: It would normally go for all three, but in this story, there's a special reason why Poseidon is singled out. I won't say the reason because that will give away the surprise.**

**Will124: The gods can have cell phones. Hermes has one. It's just the demigods who are at risk with cell phones. And I'm not sure about the Hephaestus idea, but I'll try to find a way to put it in. **

**Amien 4ever: He was born blind because of the Fates. (I curse you once more, Fates)**

**MythGeek: It's normal in comparison to his other secret because his other secret is REALLY shocking. And also, don't worry about the Pothena. It will be at the end, so you can skip it if you want. Also, it's a small amount. And he was kidnapped for defeating Typhon, and yes, it has a plays a big part in secret #2 And also, thanks for telling me the two definitions or haberdashery. Maybe I shouldn't get all my definitions from iCarly and random people talking :) And I'll try to edit that paragraph, but the last time I tried to edit one of the documents in one of my stories (Very Funny and Awkward Chat room); it didn't work out to well. Athena and Poseidon were married instead of dating. **

**As for every one else, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I would also like to specially thank Percysgurl101 for helping me with this. She gave me a lot of the ideas. **

**And also, if any of the material in this story seems like plagiarizing to anybody, PM me about it and I'll either fix it or give you credit in the disclaimers, it's up to you. **


	5. Poseidon the healer

Sea MIA

Poseidon's POV

This is getting annoying! WHY CAN'T I BREAK THESE CHAINS! I started banging the cuff-type thing on my wrist against the wall. Then I remembered something I had read once. There's a weak spot on the cuff where the chain connects. You need to bang that with a pointy rock, and then it will open. Now if only I could find a rock… I felt around on the ground until I found one. Then I flipped the cuff around so the weak spot wasn't on my wrist. Holding the rock in one hand, I banged the rock on the cuff until it came off. I did the same with the other. Now I could get up. I winced slightly because of my arm, but I ignored it. I pretended I was still in the chains, because Uranus was coming. I heard him open the door.

Zeus's POV

Why are we helping Poseidon if he didn't bother to tell me he was blind and can control lightning? Athena said that were going to need him in the Giant's Revenge, but still, why are we saving him?

Bob said "BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO BE SAVED, YOU DIMWIT!" I squashed Bob again.

Then Steve said "Your saving him because he's your brother," I liked this reason better. Steve doesn't insult me! "You idiot!" Forget what I said about Steve.

I sighed and asked Athena "Why are we saving Poseidon, if he didn't bother to tell us these things?" Athena looked up.

"He told me" Athena said. Why did Poseidon tell her but not me? I didn't have time to think about it much, since the plane landed.

As we got off, that guy from the bus stop yelled "There! There's the terrorist!" He pointed to Ares. Three policemen ran out and tried to arrest him. The only thing that could be heard for the next two minutes were screams of pain coming from the mortal policemen. I pity them. Ares drew a crowd, and that was bad. I told Ares to run for it. He didn't listen, so of course I had to use my freaky king of the gods super powers to zap us to Mount Othrys. I suddenly heard a loud banging noise that sounded like rock against metal. It almost sounded like Hephaestus's forges. The banging stopped and you could hear something breaking. Then there were heavy footsteps leading towards the back of Mount Othrys. We decided to follow.

Athena thought of everything. She passed out 10 invisibility hats to everyone. It was weird, because we couldn't see ourselves, but we could see everyone else. Athena put on one, and put the extra one in her pocket. Now the person wouldn't know we were following him! I could only assume the person was Uranus. We followed him to a large metal door. He opened the door…

…and Poseidon came running out. He punched Uranus in the face on his way out, and slammed into Athena. (A/N, Poseidon is still in his teenage form, and so are the other gods) Athena took off her hat, and helped Poseidon up. Then she put her hat back on. Uranus got up, and saw Poseidon. Uranus looked angry, Poseidon looked… scared. Something tells me Poseidon didn't know we were there.

Uranus charged at Poseidon. Poseidon dived to the side. I noticed a scythe leaning against a wall, and tossed it to Poseidon. I'll admit, that wasn't the best move. It cut Poseidon, and golden ichors began to flow out of his broken arm. That must have hurt, but Poseidon didn't notice, because he was to busy fighting Uranus, who had just found a spare deadly weapon, an imperial gold roman gladius.

Poseidon picked up the scythe with his left hand, because his right arm was in pretty bad shape. He deflected one of Uranus's attacks and dodged another. I'll admit, Poseidon was a natural fighting with a scythe. Where did he learn that? I didn't have time to find out, because Uranus's gladius came to close to my chest. I backed up. The rest of the gods followed suit. We weren't helping him because 1) If he did, Uranus would get angrier than he already was, and that would put Poseidon's life in more danger, and 2) Poseidon would probably think we were the enemy, once again, putting his life at risk. Just for a second, Uranus had an advantage, forcing Poseidon to move back. Poseidon tripped backwards over a spear. I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like "I hate my life". He got up in time, but he was off balance. Uranus used this to his advantage. We could only watch as Uranus stabbed Poseidon in his chest, right where his lungs were. Poseidon collapsed, and I thought for sure he was dead; Uranus did say he could easily kill Poseidon. Athena ran up to Poseidon and checked his pulse. Apollo and I followed her. Athena looked at Apollo. Apollo checked Poseidon's pulse, then was about to heal the wound in Poseidon's chest, but suddenly, Poseidon was glowing sea-green, so bright it caused us to look away for a few seconds. When we looked at Poseidon again, the wound was gone. He took in a sharp breath, and opened his eyes.

His eyes were gold.


	6. WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME!

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, or TSN

Zeus's POV

Poseidon got up slowly. Uranus let him for some reason. He got his weapon, the scythe, and looked at Uranus.

"Where did you learn self-healing, boy?" He shouted in Poseidon's general direction. (A/N, Poseidon is young compared to Uranus)

"I never learned it" Poseidon replied. Uranus was clearly confused. Poseidon took that moment to charge. Uranus deflected the scythe's blade with his Gladius. Poseidon tripped Uranus, and put his scythe to his chest. Uranus was trapped.

Then Uranus hit the blade away with the flat of his hand. He rolled to the side and got up. Poseidon punched him in the face for the second time that day. Uranus got angry, and tried to hit Poseidon with his sword, but at the last moment, Poseidon jumped, did a back flip in mid air, and then landed on his feet 15 ft. off. HOW DID HE LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THIS? Uranus charged, Poseidon ducked, and dove towards a forgotten sword Uranus had lying about. He dropped his scythe, picked up the sword, and did the disarming move. Uranus dropped his weapon.

Uranus dove towards the ground to retrieve his sword. Poseidon kicked him away from his weapon.

"How? Most gods don't fight like this!" Uranus bellowed.

Poseidon grinned and said "I'm not most gods".

You bet he isn't most gods! Charlie spoke in my mind "And now your insulting your brother, who's life is on the line, because he's fighting one the most powerful titans in existence, ALONE. I don't see you out there fighting!"

My mind self said "LA LA LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Athena walked up to Uranus, invisible, and kicked him in the gut. Aphrodite was charm speaking one of the guards (who were just standing there the whole time and laughing at there leader having Poseidon as an equal in sword fighting) to fight with Poseidon. The guard readily agreed, and starting fighting along with Poseidon. Apollo was trying to see if he could get back to Olympus to get some medical supplies to help Poseidon after the fight. Ares looked at the fight, let out a cheer, and joined in. Artemis started shooting arrows at Uranus. Hephaestus set Uranus on fire. However, Uranus had other ideas.

The arrows affected him like bee stings. He extinguished the flames on and around him, had Ares unconscious in two seconds, stabbed the guard, and, last but not least, stabbed Athena. (A/N, how could anybody do such a thing!)

Athena cried out in pain. She fell to the floor, and her invisibility hat fell off. Poseidon heard her. He ran to were she was and helped her up. Then, he conjured up this ball of bright blue and sea-green energy type stuff and healed her as best he could. Then he brought her a safe distance away from the fight.

After making sure Athena was okay, he turned to Uranus and said menacingly "You'll pay for that!"

Uranus mocked him by saying "And how do you intend to do that, Titan-boy? The only thing you can do is control the sea and make earthquakes, maybe summon some lightning or a few undead warriors, and heal fatal injuries" Hades tensed. I never knew Poseidon could also conjure up the dead.

Poseidon replied, just a mocking "You have absolutely know idea how ridicules that sounded, do you?" He was right, what Uranus said did sound ridicules. "And besides, I can do so much more than that" Poseidon added.

"Oh really? I don't believe you. The only things you've done since I kidnapped you are fall unconscious and break some chains" Poseidon was clearly angry. I couldn't blame him.

The next thing I know, Poseidon is glowing gun metal grey, his eyes, which had returned to green, were know gold again and were glowing red. There was a blinding flash that would have made Apollo jealous, and then… Poseidon was gone. Standing in his place was…

…A younger version of Kronos and Uranus.

**I know, this chapter is short, don't judge, I wrote it in my sleep. : ( Anyway, the Pothena was Poseidon unleashing all of his power after Uranus hurt Athena. Even then, they could still be friends, so yeah, minimal Pothena. My sister is here reading this over my shoulder, I'm going to have to throttle her soon. Any way, there's still one more, maybe two more chapters. I'll add them as soon as I can. : )**

**Many thanks too: **

**Percysgurl101 (My best friend, she helped me write this)**

**Myth Geek (For the reviews. I didn't realize there were some holes in the plot)**

**Lenore (for not spilling the secrets… grrrr)**

**Everyone who reviewed (Just for reviewing, they really help)**

**Poseidon (for not killing me when I made him trip over a spear)**

**Zeus (for not frying my computer during the storm last night) **

**Athena (for just being AWESOME!)**

**The rest of 'em (For not killing me… or making my love life a mess) **


	7. Apollo to the rescue!

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THL, or TSN

Zeus's POV

I couldn't help it. You know how demigods are impulsive? They got that from there godly parent.

I took off my invisibility hat and shouted "Who are you and what have you done to Poseidon?" Athena face palmed. Ares rolled his eyes. Artemis looked at me like I was an idiot. Uranus was looking at Poseidon/titan guy.

Athena took off her hat and said "Zeus, way to blow our cover. And that is Poseidon!" the rest of the gods and goddesses took off there invisibility hats. Poseidon couldn't see us because of the blindness and all, but he could hear us.

"How long have you guys been here?" Poseidon asked.

"Ever since you escaped your cell and punched Uranus in the face the first time" Athena said.

"So you saw the fight?" Poseidon asked.

"The fight isn't over, Titan-boy!" Uranus brought us back to reality. Uranus charged. Poseidon side stepped, causing Uranus to run into a wall. Poseidon couldn't help but grin a little. Uranus looked at Poseidon, his eyes flashing with anger. A split second later, Poseidon was slammed against a wall. Poseidon got up groggily. His eyes flashed gold, and Uranus was dancing against his will. Actually, more like tripping over his feet against his will. Athena laughed, and Ares grinned. I even allowed a small chuckle. It WAS pretty funny. Poseidon ended the spell, and used his freaky titan powers to drive Uranus off the mountain.

Now that the fight was over, we saw how beat up Poseidon looked. Poseidon still had those claw marks on his face, how he got them, I don't know. His arm was still broken, and it was covered in scars. Poseidon was bleeding from hitting the wall, and he probably had a concussion. I couldn't tell exactly, but it also looked like he had broken his leg, or at least fractured it or something. He had scars on his wrists from the chains. He had a lot of open wounds, he was breathing heavily, and it looked like he had a few broken ribs. Not only that, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, and fighting a titan just drained his energy even more. He was bleeding from the back off his head, and if Apollo taught me anything, head wounds are serious.

"Poseidon? Are you okay?" Athena asked.

"I'm fine" He said. "I just feel a little dizzy, that's all". Could have fooled me, now that I looked closer, I could see that he also looked ill. I hope Apollo gets here soon. Ares, having woken up long ago, was grumbling about being stabbed by a titan.

"Ares! Quit your whining! It's pretty obvious who here needs the most medical attention!" Athena said, analyzing Poseidon.

As if on cue, Poseidon fell to the ground. Instantly, Poseidon's hair turned from golden blonde to raven black, and his eyes from gold to green. He stopped glowing, and then he looked like a normal Poseidon, not the titan/god person who just fought off Uranus. Unfortunately, Poseidon looked even more beat up in his god/teenager form. If he were a demigod, he'd be dead; I'll leave it at that.

Apollo ran in with a bunch of medical supplies. He ran to Poseidon first, since he was obviously the one with the worse injuries. He started naming the injuries and stuff.

"Lets see… 3 broken ribs… a broken arm… he may have some spinal cord damage… hypothermia? How did he get hypothermia... and he's obviously exhausted…multiple knife wounds… and his blood is purple... why... see those claw marks? That came from a manticore… that would explain the minor blood poisoning… we may need to do a transfusion… he has a concussion…I DON'T MEAN TO ALARM YOU, BUT HE'S NOT BREATHING!" He shouted the last part. I walked over to where Apollo and Poseidon were. He was right, Poseidon wasn't breathing. Athena looked a little worried.

"Athena, why do you look worried? One would think you wouldn't" Apollo told her.

She responded with "I take that as an insult. Just because were rivals doesn't mean I don't care about him… wait… do you think were enemies?" We all just nodded.

"Well, were not enemies, there were several occasions when he and I worked together, there are several occasions when I helped Percy and he helped Annabeth, he even trusted me with his secrets! And I kept them. You guys know two of them now, but I'm keeping the others. Anyway, Poseidon and I are friends, were just a little competitive."

Ares retorted "Yeah, right, a _little_ competitive?" Athena blushed a little.

"I hate to interrupt the chit-chat, but Poseidon could be DYING!" Apollo said

"I already injected him with medicine for the poison, and his blood is back to normal, and I fixed his ribs, his arm will have to heal on its own, the same thing for the concussion. I'm going to have to ask Artemis to bring him to Olympus so my students can take care of him, while I help Athena and Ares" Apollo said to know one in particular. Artemis zapped herself and Poseidon to Olympus.

Apollo healed Athena's arm first, then Ares took the roll of bandages from him, and bandaged his wound himself.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Apollo asked. No one else was.

"Let's get back to Olympus and make sure Nemesis and Hecate didn't destroy it" I said. Everyone else agreed. I have the feeling they all wanted to get out of here as much as I did.

I needed to have a talk with Poseidon.


	8. Aphrodite's magic and more secrets

Sea MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, TLH, or TSN. But I know Daniel Radcliffe! GO PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER!

And to answer what Capilla007 said, Poseidon is indeed too awesome to die. Why would I do that to one of my favorite characters? : )

Oh, and this chapter is where a lot of the gods visit Poseidon in a hospital-for-the-gods type thing.

Poseidon's POV

I woke up in a starched white room. A hospital thing. The first thing I noticed was pain. On a scale of 1 to 10, I would rate it as… 35.

The second thing I noticed was that I could see again… how did that happen? The third thing I noticed was that I wasn't wearing a shirt because I had a lot of bandages on my chest. I had no idea why, they were just there. My arm was in a sling, and someone was sitting next to me.

I recognized her from the training accident that got me blind the second time. She woke up suddenly.

"Poseidon! You're not dead!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and said "Is that how you greet people these days? Anyway, it's good to see you"

"Hey, Poseidon, are you still… you know… blind?"

"Well, I can see you, so that must mean something" Athena grinned, and then her face became more serious.

"I'm sorry about that training accident… if I just hadn't thrown my spear or if I had seen the piece of marble…" She looked close to tears.

"Athena, I don't blame you for what happened. Neither of us knew about those statues, and really, they needed to be replaced anyway. I know you weren't aiming at the statues, you were aiming at me", Athena laughed at that, "and I dodged it. The statue just happened to be in the way."

"I guess your right…only this one time" She added, laughing her head off.

"Some things never change" I said, pretending to be serious. Then I just burst out laughing. Apollo, who just walked in the door, looked at me strangely. Then he saw Athena laughing.

He smirked at the two of us. "I'm going to leave you two alone" he said, grinning from ear to ear and looking like an idiot. Athena rolled her eyes.

"You probably want to know your covered in bandages" Athena said. I nodded. "Well, Uranus stabbed you in the chest with a gladius, sent you flying against a wall; hit you with a scythe…"

"Threw me into an arena with a manticore and chimera"

"Yeah… anyway, you have a lot of broken ribs, and you lost a lot of blood. You also had hypothermia, which is no surprise because it's cold on Mount Othrys, you had a concussion… the list goes on and on. Zeus thought you were dead. Then, when you… turned into a titan or whatever, you lost a lot of energy. You healed your wounds, to an extent, but then…Uranus hurt me, and you used the last of your energy, or at least a great deal of it, to heal me. Thanks for that, by the way. Then you defeated Uranus and fell unconscious. Your titan power probably kept you alive, but you weren't breathing. Artemis brought you here."

I nodded, waiting to see what happened after that.

"I don't know what happened next, but Artemis told me that Hephaestus and one of Apollo's students made you a bionic eye or something. I won't go into the details about that, but I will tell you they made it a unique eye color". She handed me a small mirror.

Hephaestus made by bionic eye gold. Great. At least my other, non-bionic eye was still sea green. I put the mirror down.

"He made my bionic eye gold?"

"Congratulations, you're officially a cyborg." Athena said, ignoring my question. I was about to respond, when Aphrodite burst through the doors.

"I heard the news! Is it true? Apollo told me! Well, is it true? I've been waiting my whole life for this!" Athena and I looked at her like she was an alien who had just grown a third head. Notice I said third head.

"Um… explain what you want us to verify" Athena told Aphrodite.

"That you two are in love which each other, duh!" Aphrodite squealed.

"_What do you think we should tell her?" _Athena asked me in my mind. (Italics are Athena, underlined italics is Poseidon, and CAPS italics are Aphrodite)

"_Well, Aphrodite isn't going to stop squealing unless we tell her what she wants to hear, and she's giving me a headache." _

"_True… but were just friends, or rivals in some people's eyes." _

"_I know that, but if she tells the other gods, they'll think she made it up…which she did"_

"_And if Zeus thinks it's real?"_

"_Let's not think about that right now. Besides, if we tell Aphrodite what she wants to hear, then she won't use her love magic on us or anything" _

"_Good point, but still!" _

"_YOU KNOW, I CAN HEAR YOU!" _

"_Aphrodite!"_

"_AND SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE THAT GIVES ME A CHANCE TO USE MY LOVE MAGIC ON YOU! YOU'LL MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" _

The telepathic connection ended with Aphrodite saying something in Greek.

**(A word of warning for people who don't like Pothena, Aphrodite is using her love magic voodoo stuff on Poseidon and Athena; it goes on for a while because of Zeus's reaction.)**

The next thing I know, Athena and I are kissing. KISSING! Stupid Aphrodite and her stupid love magic. Of course, Zeus decided to walk in at that moment.

"Poseidon, you are a dead god!"

Athena and I had to use all our will power to break apart. Athena glared at Aphrodite, and I wanted to murder her.

"Blame Aphrodite" Athena told Zeus.

Zeus grumbled and looked at Aphrodite. "What? They would be the couple of the century, the next Percabeth!" Aphrodite said. To our surprise, Zeus started laughing.

"What in the world is Percabeth!" Athena screamed.

"Percy and Annabeth's pairing name!" Aphrodite said, oblivious to Athena's glares.

"And people have decided that they want both Percabeth and Pothena! Well, the demigods, really, and only mine, but STILL!"

Now it was my turn to yell. "WHAT IN HADES IS POTHENA?"

Aphrodite shrank back a little bit, and said "You're pairing name!"

I decided to end this conversation that would soon turn into a double murder. "So, Zeus, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to ask you why you never bothered to tell anybody about you being blind and why you never told anyone about the other thing, and I saw you in here kissing my daughter" Zeus said. He sounded nervous.

**(Pothena ends here, people who aren't a fan of Pothena can start reading this again)**

"Again, blame Aphrodite. Anyway, I'm not blind anymore, and I never told you about the titan abilities, because 1, you would kill me, and 2, I inherited them from… anyway, blame Aphrodite about the kiss."

"Uh… okay, I will blame Aphrodite. You still haven't said where got you're… abilities, and why is one of your eyes gold?"

"Um… do I have to answer that first question?"

"Yes"

"Fine… I got them from… oh look! A flying Hermes!"

"Really? A flying Hermes?"

Two seconds later, a flying Hermes crashed into Zeus.

Zeus got up and said "Okay, NOW tell me were you got your abilities!"

"I inherited them"

"Uh… I GUESS that makes sense… why is one of your eyes gold, and why are you not blind anymore?" Zeus asked.

"Hephaestus. He gave me a bionic eye, but made it the wrong eye color."

"Hey, Zeus, I know you want to hear more about this, but Poseidon really needs to get some sleep" Apollo said. He apparently walked in when Hermes crashed into Zeus. Zeus and the others left. Athena stayed.

"Hey, Athena, thanks for keeping my secrets for at least this long." I told her.

"You're welcome Poseidon. Can I tell the other secrets? There not very shocking"

"I guess."

"I'm going to let you get some sleep now, make sure you come to the meeting on Olympus tomorrow"

Athena left, and I was thinking about how the gods would react to the other secrets about my childhood.

**Important, Please Read! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! KIND OF! HECATE CASTS A SPELL ON POSEIDON MAKING HIM 12, AND HE DOESN'T KNOW HE'S A GREEK GOD. HE LIVES WITH RHEA, AND CHANGES HIS NAME TO DYLAN. POSEIDON/DYLAN MEETS A BOY NAMED COLLIN. COLLIN'S PARENTS ARE DECLARED DEAD AFTER ZEUS KIDNAPPS POSEIDON AND COLLIN. Oh, and Poseidon screams at Zeus, and it's hillarious to read. The story is called Sea School, but it's currently not on the site for some reason, so you have to find it using my profile. The next chapter in Sea School is still being written, and for anyone who is wondering, Poseidon's childhood secrets are in my next story that hasn't been written yet. :) LUCIANS FOREVER! AND I'M A MEMBER OF THE SALADIN LEAGUE! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I _WILL_ FIND YOU! :) HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
